


The Park

by Dbaw3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, implied Stiles/others, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: It was around 1:30am when John responded to the call about “strange things” going on in the park. It was a quiet night, and well away from the Preserve–and in an area that was a popular cruising ground, John knew–so he was pretty sure they were “strange” and not “Strange,” but he figured it was best if he took a look at the situation himself.





	The Park

It was around 1:30am when John responded to the call about “strange things” going on in the park. It was a quiet night, and well away from the Preserve–and in an area that was a popular cruising ground, John knew–so he was pretty sure they were “strange” and not “Strange,” but he figured it was best if he took a look at the situation himself.

There were a few cars in the parking lot when he drove in, and he made sure to flash the mars lights while slowly gathering his things and getting out of his patrol car. He made sure to make enough noise as he walked down the path to the clearing he knew well that almost everyone was long gone by the time he got there.

Almost.

There were no lights in this part of the park, and the night was a cloudy one, so his flashlight was the only source of light there was. When it flashed over the fallen tree, John saw the young man lying there, naked from the waist down and head turned away. John was quick to notice there was no sign of violence, and as he drew closer, the kid–John would guess late teens, early twenties, though it was tough to tell from the angle he had–raised his ass in invitation and moaned.

Even if John hadn’t been familiar with the kind of things that went on in certain parks–he’d been no stranger to cruising before his marriage, and had indulged once or twice in the years after–it would have been obvious the kid had come here to be fucked, and had been quite successful. While the ass before him was mostly pale, the flash light caught signs of where he’d obviously been slapped across both cheeks multiple times. His hole was gaping, as if it had been fucked open again and again. 

The kid moaned again, and John hesitated, even as his cock hardened in his pants. He should roust the kid up, send him home, tell him not to be so stupid and reckless in such a public place. He should turn around and leave.

But he looked at that hole, so open and inviting, and the kid raised his ass again, practically begging to be filled. Again.

John looked around the clearing, mind racing, searching for any sign anyone was still in the area. Someone could be watching from the bushes, waiting for the cop to leave. Why was he even considering this? It had been too long since he’d indulged this part of himself, too long since he’d fucked anyone. But dammit, he didn’t even have any protection with him.

When he turned the light back to the kid, he saw that he was holding up a condom in one hand, as if in response to John’s own unspoken thoughts, his face still turned away.  
Fuck it, John thought as he walked over. If the kid wanted to be a fuckhole for strangers, who was he to stifle anyone’s dream? 

He approached as quickly and quietly as he could, grabbing the condom out of the kid’s hand, even as the boy raised his ass again in invitation. 

John growled at the kid roughly, “Stay still,” and gave in to the urge to slap the ass in front of him. The kid whimpered and raised his ass again. 

John resisted the urge to spank the shit out of that ass, not least because time was not on his side, and he wanted to get into that ass and make the hole red and raw from use more. He dropped the flashlight to the ground so he could open his pants and pull out his now rock-hard cock, rolling the condom down it as quickly as he could.

He thought of asking the boy for lube, but he’d seen the moisture around his hole glinting in the light of the flashlight before, and when he reached down to test it, he found his thumb sunk deep and easily into it, the boy moaning loudly in response.

“Fucking slut,” John murmured, pulling his thumb to the side, opening the hole up, and half-wishing he hadn’t dropped the flashlight so he could see that hole stretched open.  
The boy groaned again, and John figured foreplay would be lost on him, so he quickly removed his thumb and sunk into the boy with his cock in one thrust.

The kid yelled out, though John could feel he wasn’t nearly tight enough for it to have hurt him. John wondered how many cocks had been in there as he thrust hard, not even trying to be gentle, fucking into the hole in front of him, giving them both what they wanted. 

He noted the hole squelched as he thrust in hard and fast, the wetness surrounding him probably due to more than just lube. Had the kid allowed some of the men who’d used him tonight to take him bare, to come in his pretty ass? Fuck, John thought as his cock throbbed, and he thrust even harder. He was old enough to remember the good old days when he would have done the same without a thought, but he was even more grateful for the condom now. 

“Fucking whore,” John growled, and thrust harder, punishing the kid for wanting to be a fuckhole and cumdump, even as he felt the kid arch back against him, meeting each thrust eagerly. 

John didn’t expect it to take long, but he was kind of surprised when he felt the kid start to pulse around him, his own orgasm coming when he was pretty sure the kid hadn’t touched anywhere near his dick, and he whispered “Daddy,” in a faintly familiar voice. The word brought a picture of Stiles to his mind, and suddenly John was coming into that squeezing tight hole in front of him.

John stayed drapped over the kid for a moment, before pulling out more slowly than he went in. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, setting it aside on the log beside the still prostrate boy, while he put his clothes back to rights.

When he was done and picked up the flashlight again, his own breathing was almost back to normal. He flashed the light across the boy who was still panting with his head turned away. He reached over to slap the kid across the ass in thanks–who jumped and yelped in surprise–before he picked up his used condom, intending to dispose of it in one of the trash cans back near his patrol car.

“You better get going,” John said in a voice with as much authority as he could muster. He noted the boy’s body stiffened, as if in shock. “There’s going to be a regular patrol through here soon, and you don’t want to get arrested.”

He turned back and walked to his car, disposing of the condom on his way.

He got back in his patrol car and let it idle, headlights on, feeling more relaxed than he had in months. Nothing quite like a fuck to get you out of your head, he thought.

He was just calling in to the station, letting them know he was closing out this call and heading back, when a man–presumably the boy he’d just been fucking, if the fact that he was still fastening his jeans was anything to go by–walked in front of the car and froze.

The part of John only partly paying attention was annoyed for a moment as he finished speaking to the dispatcher. What the hell was this kid thinking, just standing in front of a cop car after what he’d been doing in a public park. Then John recognized him. 

It was Stiles.

They both froze there for a second, staring at each other. John had turned on the overhead light in the car, so he knew Stiles could see him, even standing facing the headlights.  
John finished the call on automatic even as he thought, I just fucked my son like an anonymous hole.

He should have felt sick. He should have felt disgusted and self-hatred. But through his shock, as he had I fucked my son repeating over and over in his head, he felt his cock twitch. 

Then he noticed Stiles, through his own shock and obvious fear, was still hard in his jeans.

After a moment, John slowly got out of his car, and walked deliberately in front of Stiles. Stiles stood stock still, as if still trying to decide if he should bolt or beg forgiveness. Stiles looked terrified, and a part of John he didn’t particularly like felt a little thrill at that look, the part that had felt a thrill not long ago at fucking an anonymous boy in the woods while calling him a whore. 

“Dad, I–” Stiles croaked out, and John thought again about him calling John Daddy when he didn’t know who he was, and he was filled with such arousal and righteous anger at the idea of his boy calling anyone else that, that he’d been offering strangers to use him as a fuckhole and not HIM…

John reached up and placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles didn’t move away, but startled, as if afraid his father would hit him. Instead, though, John let his hands caress Stiles’ face, briefly. Long enough for hope to dawn in Stiles’ eyes, for him to relax enough and push his face into his father’s hands. Then John pushed gently but firmly down on Stiles’ shoulders until his son went to his knees, confusion and just a little fear still on his face, even as he looked up at John.

John waited until Stiles was finally settled on his knees before drawing his son forward, pressing that face he knew so well inexorably into his own crotch, not letting go until Stiles sighed and mouthed at his father’s cock now hardening again in his pants.

“I wish you would have told me,” John said gently, even as he petted his son’s head. 

Stiles moaned, but relaxed as he nuzzled his face into John’s crotch.

John let him for a moment, knowing they both needed this time to absorb the changes facing them both. But they were even more exposed here than they had been further into the park, as they stood in the light of both his car headlights and the streetlamp overhead. He finally grabbed Stiles’ hair–how could he note recognize his own son, even from the back?–and pulled him back by it, gently but firmly.

“When I get home,” he said down into Stiles’ face, which was now turned up to him with a look of wonder, “we are going to talk a long time about you whoring yourself out to other men.”

John would have been worried at the fear there if he didn’t also feel Stiles’ cock twitch where it was currently pressed against his lower leg. He raised his foot just enough to rub against it, and Stiles practically humped against him. John felt his own dick twitch at that and he started to get so many ideas of the kind of things he could do to Stiles.

But he still had work to do, so he let his son go, and walked back to the driver’s side of his still-running patrol car. When he opened the door and turned to look back, Stiles was still kneeling in the same place, panting, and looking back at him.

John had a thought and wondered if it would scare Stiles off. But he figured, from the way Stiles had been reacting all along, it wasn’t likely, and he should know what he was getting into.

“Stiles,” John said firmly, “I want you to go home and kneel down by my bed to wait for me.”

The growing look of wonder, of happiness, on Stiles’ face was likely the only answer he really needed he supposed, but he decided to take it the rest of the way. 

“Before you do, though,” John continued, “pick out one of my belts from the closet. We’re also going to discuss who that hole belongs to.” 

When he got in his car, he saw Stiles eagerly scrabbling to his feet, apparently in a rush to get home and follow his daddy’s orders.

Good boy, John thought, and put his car into reverse.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.


End file.
